crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Warthog
Warthogs, also known as simply Hogs are enemies that appear in the Crash Bandicoot series. Description Warthogs have a big dark patch of fur on their back and on the tip of their tail, while the rest of the body is of a lighter shade of brown and with less visible fur. They have a long tail and really small and skinny legs. A mutant character inspired by the warthog was supposed to appear in the first game, but was later turned into a normal animal enemy. Warthogs appear again in the track Tiny Temple, from Crash Nitro Kart, in the background hills. They seem to look just like the old Warthogs and they just stand around looking at the racers pass by. Behavior In Crash Bandicoot, they first appear as animals that Crash can ride on top of in the levels, Hog Wild and Whole Hog to reach the end of the level, dodging spike pillars, natives and other Warthogs being roasted on moving sticks. Warthogs appear also as enemies in the levels set on the collapsing old bridges such as Road to Nowhere and The High Road. They run back and forth and are impossible to defeat. In the N. Sane Trilogy, they can now be defeated only by using invincible Aku Aku or losing one Aku Aku mask. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot; Hog Wild, Road to Nowhere, Whole Hog & The High Road *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Nitro Kart; Tiny Temple *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled; Tiger Temple Gallery Crash Bandicoot Warthog.png|A Warthog in ''Crash Bandicoot. Hog wild.gif|Crash about to jump on the Warthog in Crash Bandicoot. Whole Hog Screenshot.png|Crash riding the Warthog in Crash Bandicoot. Crash hog.jpg|Crash riding the Warthog in Crash Bandicoot. Hog Japanese artwork.png cnk warthog.png|A warthog on a cliffside in Tiny Temple. 830981.png|Crash riding the Warthog in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. NSaneTrilogyHogRender.png|The Warthog as seen in N. Sane Trilogy. Warthog 3.gif|Concept art for the Warthog by Charles Zembillas. Warthog 2.jpg|Concept art for an angry-looking Warthog by Charles Zembillas. Sumo Warthog.jpg|Concept art for the mutant character based on the Warthog by Charles Zembillas. Boar Landed.jpg|Concept art for the Warthog in Crash Landed. Crash Bandicoot N_ Sane Trilogy_20181230002848.jpg Crash Bandicoot N_ Sane Trilogy_20181230003212.jpg Trivia *Sometimes, this animal is confused for the Wild Boar but anatomical differences, such as the fur and fangs, can help distinguish the two species. *They seem to be able to walk on thin air as seen in Road to Nowhere and The High Road. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in the level Jungle Rumble, a warthog was originally meant to chase Crash along with several other mammals. Its AI is missing, so it cannot make any movement or pursue Crash in a recreation of the original idea for the stampede chase. *A warthog was supposed to appear in the cancelled game Crash Landed. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, when the player defeats one of these hogs in The High Road and Road to Nowhere they fly away a bit, sit down and sticks their tongue out, and then just disappear in thin air. **This is probably an animation glitch. Names in other languages it:Facocero ja:暴走イノシシ pt:Javali ru:Кабан Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Mounts Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Characters